


On Varadero Beach

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle Scene, Dying!Lance, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith tries to save Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance dying, Lance loves Blue, Lance misses home, Lance putting others before himself, Lance thinks he is a failure, Lance thinks he is useless, Lance's childhood, Langst, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, No one else thinks that, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Keith (Voltron), lance loves keith, protective keith, varadero beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: Zarkon has taken the Lions, but the Paladins don't give up. They fight tooth and nail against hoards of Galra soldiers while also protecting the people of the planet. The paladin's plan is going well, until a little boy gets cornered by four Galra soldiers, the blue paladin knows what he has to do, even if it costs him everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... I am really sorry for this feels truck but like I have a lot of Langst feels and I needed to get them out somehow. I know it is short but like... yeah.....Hopefully, you all like this, I am so sorry.

“LANCE! LANCE! BUDDY! YOU OK??” Hunk yelled through the helmets’ com system, “I HEARD A SCREAM.”

Lance unwrapped himself from the young alien boy he’d protected from the Galra spear. He turned around and shot down the four Galra soldiers who’d cornered the young child. He looked left and right, and seeing the coast was clear he urged the boy to run for it. Lance weakly fell on his knees after watching the young boy make it safely to the trees where he could hide. Lance thought about Hunk’s message and saw that he was most definitely not ok. He looked down and saw the spearhead stick out from the middle of his abdomen, crimson with blood. The first thing Lance felt wasn’t the pain, it was the dull shock of, ‘oh shit, that’s a spear’ and ‘man, that’s a lot of blood’.

“LANCE?!” Allura yelled, “LANCE COME IN! – SHIRO! BEHIND YOU!”

 Lance panicked. Who was going to take care of Blue?! Who was going to take his place? _“Damnit Lance!!”_ he thought, “ _You can’t do anything right. You had to stay alive. That was it, stay alive so that the team could form Voltron.”_ Lance felt a tear run down his face. He’d let down his team and the entire universe. He would be the reason, yet again, for them to be unable to save the millions of innocent people under Zarkon’s reign. Then another thought came rushing into his head, his family. His mother wouldn’t even know he was dead until Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and Shiro defeated Zarkon, and because Lance managed to fuck up and get himself killed it would take even longer. But, Lance was glad it was him, and not one of the other paladins, Lance was expendable.

Then, almost as if by magic, Lance felt at peace. He breathed deeply and painfully and accepted the fact he wasn’t going to see Varadero beach again, in person. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut and her pictured the waves rolling against the shore and spraying the beach. He looked up and saw the rain starting to fall, hitting his face as he laid out on his old teal beach towel. The ocean breeze tossing his wet hair around, the smell of the rain causing him to smile. He saw his mother smiling from the porch, and his siblings racing toward the water. ‘Wait for me!’ Lance yelled to his siblings, but suddenly, a familiar voice shook him out of his pain induced hallucinations.

 “ _LANCE_!” Keith’s voice pounded into his ears from the com system, “LANCE CAN YOU HEAR ME? GUYS HE ISNT RESPONDING IM GOING TO LOOK FOR HIM.”

“KEITH – HUNK! LOOK OUT! TO YOUR RIG-“ an explosion went off and Pidge’s com went static for a moment but he was back, “FUCK! KEITH, YOU CAN’T LEAVE. WE NEED YOU!!”

Lance felt calm and wondered why everyone was yelling until he remembered where he was.

“BUT LANCE! WE CAN’T LEAVE HIM! I’M GOING AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!”

“hey- Keith,” Lance said.

“LANCE! THANK GOD! WHERE ARE YOU?” Hunk shouted over gunfire and the sounds of spears and swords clashing.

“Keith…” Lance said again

Keith’s voice cracked with emotion, “HANG ON LANCE, I’M COMING TO GET YOU. ARE YOU OK? WHAT IS YOUR CURRENT LOCATION?”

“Keith, no! The team needs you. Please save the lions. My baby Blue is counting on you.”

The coms were silent for a while. Silent minus the sounds of battle. Lance shut his eyes again and saw the palm trees swaying with the wind in perfect rhythm to the sound of his mother singing _Duermete, Mi Niño_ , the song she sang every night to Lance and his siblings when they were young. Lance began to hum the song until he was again interrupted by Keith’s voice which was becoming crazed with worry.

“LANCE! I’M COMING TO GET YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?” Lance heard Keith’s voice break and a choked sob come out, “LANCE PLEASE. YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME, I CAN’T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU! LANCE PLEASE… _PLEASE LANCE_ , WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“Keith, I’m safe, here, on the shores of Varadero.” Lance closed his eyes for the last time and ran into his mother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry... Here is a link to the song that Lance's mom sings.  
> [Duermete, Mi Niño](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0U5wxcyJug)


End file.
